Vol'kuza
"Fear an' rage act as an arrow. Control an' discipline be required ta handle de bow." Appearance Vol'kuza is a Troll that has seen many years, yet has only lived a few. He stands at a fairly average height for his kind, the island hopping Darkspear tribe, and is certainly on the slimmer side for a Troll. Nearing seafoam in it's coloration, blue-green skin wraps around his body and is covered in a thin layer of darker, navy blue fur. Despite his fairly gangly appearance, the Troll is not completely without his natural born physique with cords of lean muscle run up and down his long limbs. His joints however, especially at the knucklebones and his knee(s), have shown signs of weariness as they appear swollen and fragile in appearance. A large, wicked scar, jet black in coloration, cuts through his left bicep, leaving little to no flesh in its wake, only skin and bone. The Troll's face can be described as being sharp, and angular, with his jutting jawline forming a pointed chin, hidden away by a scraggly blue beard. Rigid and prominent cheekbones give his face a gaunt appearace, forming harsh shadows when in the correct light. His eyes are a brilliant shade of violet, and unlike most of his kind, who still retain the wariness needed in the jungle, they are kept relatively still. Often times he will be spotted simply staring at something, potentially oblivious to his surroundings. The forward jutting brow above them give them a sunken appearance when compared to the rest of his face, Between his eyes rests the classic trollish nose, shooting out from the center of his face to end at a point five inches away and hooking slightly at the tip. Large, rigid ears flare backwards away from his head much like the distant cousins of the Trolls, the Kaldorei. Behind his thin lips is a row of jagged and almost animal-like teeth, and from the top row hang his tusks. While at one point they were both intact, only the right one remains jutting out far from his face. The other is broken off just where the tusk meets the lips of the mouth, leaving the ivory jagged and unsightly. Unlike most Trolls, who carry with them a large, and often incredibly colorful, head of hair tied up in braids and decorated with whatever the individuals sees fit, Vol'kuza is entirely bald. The same fuzz that covers his body has seemingly forsaken the top of his head, leaving just the bare skin and a pleasant sheen. Across the surface of Vol'kuza's body, tattoos had been inked into his skin, covering nearly all the available surface area the blue-green canvas had to offer. And these were not the simple "tribal" tattoos a Blood Elf might pick up on a vacation to Stranglethorn. They were the markings of his faith. Of his people. Images of Hir'eek, the bat god of the Gurubashi and it's decendents, appear most often, with a tremendous gaping maw filled with bloodied fangs. Across his bony chest this bat can be seen, it's teeth dripping with an oozing blackness, while it's wings stretch all the way around the Troll's torso to end on his back, flanking his spine. Words of prayer, written in Zandali, are found where a giant bat image simply cannot be placed. Around his neck is the image of an ouroboros, a spined serpent consuming itself by the tail. Despite being a highly decorated troll, Vol'kuza carries little jewlery with him. A few earrings of bone and precious metals are studded into his ears, and a small chain necklace dangles from his neck. Clasped to the neckless are two tiny teeth, miniature versions of the ones found in his own mouth. Warpaint is also often found smeared on his face, with white streaks emphasizing the rigid lines of his face, and violet circles painted around his eyes. Vol'kuza's garments are those of the jungle. His garments are crafted of roughly made cloth stitched to furs from creatures of the wild. Dyed with various purples and greens, they hang loosely from the Troll's lanky frame, and drag slightly behind him as he walks. Bones, wood, and edged pieces of metal are died and sewn on for both decoration and to add more protection to his otherwise ineffective armor. A thick fur cloak is draped over his shoulders as well, and the colors of his order, The Antu Bloodguard, are worn proudly on his chest. A wooden rush'kha (a mask commonly worn by Troll witch doctors) often hides his face, and is painted in brilliant purple and orange hues. Along his leather belt the Troll keeps many of his belongings. One of them is a simple doll, as if made for a child out of the simplest of materials, with animal fur for hair and a body made out of crude leather. Flasks and vials are also kept at his hip, made of thick glass and filled with colorful liquids, all cointained with cork stoppers. The Troll also walks with a distinct limp, and for good reason. His right leg, from the knee down, was no longer a leg. Instead, a wooden appendage was left in its place, mimicking the old leg to the best of its abilities. However, instead of ending in the two toed, calloused foot of the original leg, the wooden leg ended in a large, carved claw, similar to that of a bird of prey, or even a raptor. No longer able to ink himself as he did to the rest of his body, the bat theme continues in the style of carvings. His remaining tusk too displays a similar style of decoration. Years spent in the Horde has minimized his accent, though it is not without presence as he speaks. Early Childhood Vol'kuza, like many Darkspear, was a child of Darkspear Isle, being born after the tribe had been thrown into exile after almost being destroyed by the Gububashi Tribe. His father, Vol'kuzir, was a prominent Witch Doctor among the Darkspear was a Troll that everyone simply assumed was Vol'kuzir's servant. Little was known about the family, for they set up their huts far from the central village of the tribe, and only appeared to the public during emergencies or other meetings of importance. Like the siblings that would follow him, Vol'kuza spent most of his childhood in servitude towards his father, helping collect reagents from the forest or running down to the village to bring messages to Sen'jin. It was not until he was older that he was taught the voodoo that would continue his fathers dark legacy. Vol'kuzir and the Atal'ai Hir'eek's Blessing Arrival of Thrall Life in the New Horde Hakkar and the Gurubashi The Dark Portal and Zangarmarsh The Frozen North A World Torn Asunder The Shadowdrum Tribe Return of the Faceless One Last Breath? Wrath of the Guardians Parted Mists and New Foes Category:Characters Category:Troll Category:Darkspear Tribe Category:The Antu Bloodguard Category:Blackblades Category:The Shadowdrum Tribe Category:Jungle Troll